


Hellblazer Comic Video: I'm Not Down [Fanvid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, comics are better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: You can't keep a good...uh, antihero down.





	Hellblazer Comic Video: I'm Not Down [Fanvid]

Artist: The Clash 

Song: I’m Not Down 

Year: 1979

Label: Sony Music UK

Comics: Hellblazer, Hellblazer: All His Engines, Hellblazer/Books of Magic 

Owner: DC Comics

Done by request. Spoilers for the comic abound so beware! 

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
